Broken Allies
by Fae Diamonde
Summary: Kid Flash and Robin are captured by the joker. Broken is in the title for a reason. It's up to Batman and Flash to save them. T for torture and gore. Seriously guys things get heavy so if you aren't prepared turn back.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanficiton in a while so bear with me. Umm I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be but again bear with me. Chapter 1 is going to be the most boring of them all, it's just setting it up for the story. I'll probably upload chapter 2 tonight when I have more time.

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Kid Flash had planned to rush in and spend the day with his best friend, maybe even catch a glimpse into his non superhero life, but everything had just gone wrong.<p>

Robin was sitting on a ledge waiting for his friend. He'd received a text from him minutes ago wanting to hang out, so what else was he supposed to do than meet him? He knew KF was just looking for an opportunity to sneak into the batcave, learn a little more about him but Batman was adamant about not revealing their secret identities so meeting him was the only way.

Right on time he saw the red yellow blur of KF speed by him, then again and again before stopping to look around. Robin laughed, he never looked up it would be his downfall one day. "Up here KF!" He called down to him. When their eyes met a wicked grin appeared on both boys faces. "Rob c'mon you know I don't do the whole tops of buildings thing. Why are you in your civies?"

He jumped down, "I thought you wanted to hang, uniforms in the backpack if you want me to change..."

"Wouldn't it be cool to go on patrol?"

"During the day?"

"When else would we go?"

"I work at night dude. Besides Bats and I are going out looking for the joker tonight, he broke out of Arkham again."

KF started vibrating, "We should go look for the joker."

"NO!" Robin all but screamed. He wasn't afraid of the joker but Robin was trained to deal with criminals like him, KF wouldn't last if they met up with him.

Seeming to give in KF changed out of his uniform into regular clothes. They spent the day just hanging out.

Everything was fine until Wally stopped, "Why can't you take of the sunglasses Rob? Aren't we buds?"

Robin knew this conversation would come up at some point, it always did when they hung out just the two of them, "Look it's not my call."

"It's your identity."

"They're our identities. If I'm out so is he."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Come on Rob I'm your best friend."

"With a big mouth."

"Seriously?"

"C'mon Wally, Bats would kill me if you let my name slip just once around him." And with that he could see the understanding cross through Wally's eyes. He nodded his agreement, for now.

An alarm rang through the streets cutting the boys from their moment, "Superhero time?" Wally asked.

Robin nodded and rushed into the alley to change, hiding his face as he changed his glasses into his mask.

Kf motioned for Robin to climb on his back and they dashed towards the alarm. They were greeted with a gang of men dressed as clowns jumping from a jewellery store window into the streets. Why would jokers men be stealing jewellery?

There was no time to ponder the thought and they leapt into action. It didn't take long to subdue the lackeys. 'Where could the main attraction be?' Robin wondered tying the last one down.

KF was already exploring the store, "Dude who are those guys?" He called back behind him.

"Don't wander off," Robin said catching up to him, "those are Jokers goons. He has to be around here somewhere." What he was really thinking about what why the joker would be in a jewellery store, it wasn't his style.

The doors slammed down locking the young heroes in the store, "Of course..."

"Boy Blunder who's your friend?" An obnoxious voice boomed through the room.

"Jokey, my man how's the family?" Robin joked, KF didn't seem amused.

"You know can't complain. So how's the bats, where's he hiding?"

Kf leaned close to him, "Are you normally this friendly with your enemies?"

"It's all a game to him; if we don't play it right we're dead." He whispered back. Gas started filling the room. Shit.

Robin grabbed KF's hand, he placed a breathing device and motioned for him to put it in his mouth. "But what about-"

Robin shoved it into his friend's mouth. "Its joker gas, I'm going to start laughing hysterically soon. Get us out of here."

The room was sealed off; KF couldn't find a single way out. Robin was laying on the ground laughing like he said he would. It was up to him now. What was he supposed to do? He rushed back to Robin, "Be-AHAHHAHAHAHA-hind-HAHAHAHAAHHAHA-" BAM. Everything went black.

"Good girl Harley, now we've got them both." Joker said coming out of the shadows.

"Nighty night bird boy." Harley sang winding her mallet up and bashed it into the back of Robins head. Just before he lost consciousness he grabbed his emergency transmitter from his utility belt and turned it on throwing it behind him so the villains wouldn't notice it. Batman would come for them, he thought as the world went dark.

* * *

><p>So that's chapter 1, please bear with me it's going to get amazing from here.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So This is Chapter 2. It's a bit longer than the first and to be honest chances are they're only going to get longer from here. I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Batman sat in deep conversation with the other mentors of young justice discussing the future of the team. "I think they're some amazing kids." Superman said.<p>

"We're not here to discuss how we feel about them, we're discussing whether having them work together as a team is a good idea or not." Batman snapped.

Everyone put in their opinions here and there but it seemed Batman was not hearing any of this. "They're still just a group of kids," He reasoned, "Can we really trust them without supervision?"

"Look Bats," Flash said putting his hands up, "I think that those kids are good for each other. That team makes them stronger and if we didn't believe that then why'd we make the justice league in the first place? We can't hold them back because we're afraid they're going to get hurt, it's how they'll learn. And quite frankly we can't protect them forever." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. Batman was staring him down with his nastiest bat stare yet but for once he wouldn't look away in defeat, he believed in those kids.

A soft beeping sound broke the silence; Batman pulled a small device from his belt and stood up, "We'll continue this later." He turned and started rushing from the room, both Flash and Superman blocked his path. "What?" He snapped.

"None of us ever get to ditch out of these meetings." Flash whined.

"What's wrong Bruce?"

"I need to leave Clark, get out of my way."

"Bruce..."

Batman sighed, "Dick has activated his emergency transmitter, he needs my help badly." He pushed through the other superheroes and rushed towards the zeta-beam.

Flash grabbed onto his arm, "Wally said he was going to be in Gotham today hanging out with Dick. I'm coming with you."

Batman was having a hard time keeping panicked thoughts from his mind and nodded, "Let's stop wasting time then shall we?" He snapped.

They rushed through the zeta-beam.

* * *

><p>"Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey!" Joker cooed waking the boys. Kid Flash was first to wake, "Oh look our little Robey's friend is awake, that boy never introduces me to his friends."<p>

He was confused, how did they get here? The last thing he remembered was trying to escape the jewellery store. His head was sore; he must have been knocked out. He took a second to look around; both he and Robin were tied with their arms and legs bound to chairs. Robin was still unconscious; how long had they been out?

A slap across his face brought his attention back to their captor, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Joker screamed with that sick smile still plastered on his face. "Now that I have your attention it's time for the real show. Watch me wake up the boy blunder." He pulled a crow bar from behind his back, it was painted the same as Robins uniform, "Wakey wakey Robbie-poo." He slurred swinging the crowbar against Robin's chest. That seemed to wake Robin up though. He groaned, it was hard to tell with his mask on whether his eyes were open or not but the movement made it easier.

"Ready to play the game with old Uncle Jay?"

Robin groaned again looking around the room. "Joker where are we this time?"

"I'm not giving anything away that easy. You know the rules." He looked his crowbar over, almost lovingly, and wound up again striking against Robins leg. It wasn't hard enough to break anything, this time but it would only be a matter of time before he was hitting to damage. "I'll be back later, how about you fill your friend in on the rules while I'm gone Robbie."

"always a pleasure joker." He mumbled watching the enemy leaving the room.

"Um Rob what's going on, and more importantly why did he paint the crowbar?"

Robin shook his head, thankfully the Joker Gas had worn off while he was unconscious. "It's all just a game to him." He coughed lightly, "That crow bar has my name on it, as he would say."

KF wasn't sure how to take the news and quickly started attempting to escape.

"It's no use." Robin said answering to him. He dug through what he could reach of his utility belt and found what he needed. He cut the ropes free around him and continued onto KF's, "Wally I need you to look at me." That got his attention, in a situation like this he wouldn't bother with his real name unless it was important. "We're going to try and escape right now, if it comes down to it get out with or without me."

"I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't but if you can get out leave me behind and find Batman. I'm not giving up I'm coming with you if I can but one of us needs to escape and I've dealt with this clown before."

"I won't."

"I need you to do this. Promise me if you can get out you will...I need batman." He whispered the last part. KF looked away and nodded. "Promise!" He snapped grabbing his friend by the shoulders.

"Ok Rob, I-I promise."

Robin nodded understanding he was serious. "Then let's break out." He said followed by his signature laugh.

It wasn't hard to escape from the room, the hard part was figuring out where they were. "Do you have any kind of communicator?" Rob asked hustling them through the maze. It appeared to be some kind of warehouse. "Nope, I left my cell in the backpack in the alley. Is it going to be safe there?" Robin nodded. He placed one of Wayne tech's mini cloaking devices over them. The battery would last at least a week so their belongings would be fine. Besides there was a gps in his bag and Batman would head there first and pick them up.

"Let's worry more about getting out of here. Joker knows about all my communication devices so we're screwed in that department but don't worry Batman knows we're in trouble I dropped my emergency transmitter back in the store."

"Why didn't you keep it on you?"

"It blinks, not very secretive." KF nodded, it was a good point.

"It was a good thing he left your utility belt on eh?"

"No, it means he knows we'll attempt to escape and he's prepared for it. This is another game." The situation was grim indeed, the real question was where was the trap.

Kid Flash yelped. Of course he would be the one to set it off...

Robin rolled his eyes and rushed to his friends side, his leg was caught in a bear trap. "Shit.." He hissed and set to work pulling the trap off his leg.

"Did I seriously just step in a bear trap?"

"Stop shouting, you'll draw attention to us. How bad does it hurt?" KF shrugged but from the look on his face it seriously hurt. "You're leg doesn't seem to be broken though so that's a good start." He released the trap and grabbed KF's arm to support him.

"Not broken you say? Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Joker called from nowhere and leapt from the shadows. He smashed the crow bar into the side of KF's knee, Robin heard the snap.

Joker's laughter filled the silence of the moment. The look of pure shock and pain spreading across KF's face was the only concern for Robin. "Breath Kid just breath." He whispered. KF nodded and breathed deeply leaning on Robin, his knee was shattered he could feel that much.

"Alright birdie back to your room, I'll take the belt while I'm at it or should I shatter your friends other leg too?"

Knowing when he was defeated and wanting to keep KF as safe as he could in the situation he threw his belt to Joker and carried KF back to the room they were in.

"Back in the chairs boys. Robbies friend you're still awake huh? Good for you."

"Just breath through it, eventually it'll go numb I promise." Panic flickered across his face.

"Rob-"

"We'll talk later, just be strong for now." They nodded to each other and stayed silent as they were tied back into their chairs.

Joker smashed the crow bar against Robin's knee. Shock crossed his face; he honestly hadn't seen that coming. "That's good and shattered, now you two match. Isn't that nice?" Robin sat breathing heavily trying to push the pain down to a different place.

"I've been partying with the scarecrow lately and he gave me a few doses of his nightmare juice. I was only expecting little bird boy to be joining me so you don't get to join in on all his fun." He said injecting something into Robin's arm.

He collected his crow bar and walked to the door, "I'll be back when that starts kicking in, I don't wanna miss the show." He said shutting the door behind him.

"Robin what did he do?"

"Don't- don't panic." He grunted through gritted teeth, he needed to fight as long as he could. "I already mentioned he's going to try and break us. If ever there's been a time in your life you need to stay strong this is it." He was starting to lose consciousness again, since when did Scarecrows toxin do that? "With Joker you have to do things just, shit, just right. If you're too strong he'll- ah- he'll break bones...if –you give...ah-give in too soon he...he gets bored..." The darkness was starting to move in on him.

"What happens when he gets bored Rob?"

Robins head rolled forward, "You die." He slurred. "I'm sorry Wally, I can't...stay up...I'll keep...him busy."

"Rob stay away, c'mon man stay with me." He pleaded.

Robin looked up, "I'...m try..in..." It was no use, he was going. Nightmares he could deal with. He just remembered his family and hoped Batman would save him.

* * *

><p>Hopefully I'm sticking to the characters good enough, I'm worried about Joker his voice sounds proper in my head though...if that helps HAHA. Anyway Seriously it only gets better from here the nightmare starts and it'll go back to Batman and Flash for a bit.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank everyone for all their support. I really like where this is going and I'm excited to know that so are you guys.

* * *

><p>Despite his better judgement Batman let Flash ride in the batmobile. They went straight to the jewellery store and found the transmitter. "I don't see the boys." Flash said zipping through the store.<p>

"I didn't expect to find him here." He said putting the transmitter in his belt.

Flash was confused, how could he not expect to find them here? The point in the locator in the transmitter was so they could find them wasn't it? As if reading his mind Batman tapped his shoulder, "There are two possibilities for this. Either the threat dropped it to throw me off the trail, or Dick knew his captor would have done that and left it where I'd find the most clues to find him."

"Your boy wonder is something." Flash mumbled looking around the room for any clues.

"There are traces of joker gas left in the room." Batman mumbled waving some sort of device around. Flash couldn't care less who did what he just wanted to find his nephew.

He turned around to find Batman leaving the store without him. "Hey where are you going?"

"To figure out why the transmitter is here." He said. It was a short drive to the alley Robin's gps was leading him. Again they didn't find the boys but he did find another clue. Underneath a cloaking device he found two backpacks.

"Is this your kids?" He asked throwing flash the bag he didn't recognise. He rummaged through the bag finding nothing but street clothes, his cell phone and a few other useless things. Dick was kidnapped as Robin, he would hold strong until he could be rescued.

"Bruce where are they?"

"Flash! What have I told you about using names?"

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about them. Where are they?"

He motioned for Flash to follow him back to the batmobile. "They've been kidnapped."

"How can you tell?"

Batman sighed frustrated, "Robin left his bag only a few blocks from where we found the transmitter which means they were taken from the jewellery store. There were traces of Joker gas which leads me to believe the joker is behind the kidnapping. Don't worry."

"Because they're probably already free?"

"No, if that were the case Robin wouldn't have turned the transmitter on. Don't worry because it only clouds your judgement."

"You really know how to calm someone down don't you?" Flash muttered glaring at Batman as they climbed into the batmobile. "So how are we going to find them?"

He met Flash's eyes, "I don't know." He admitted.

* * *

><p>The nightmare wasn't what he was expecting. He still had nightmares about his parent's death from time to time and would seek comfort from his adopted father but he wasn't sitting in the circus as he thought he'd be. He was sitting in the same chair he'd been in when he started losing consciousness. He could hear joker cackling and turned around, when had he been untied? He was alone as far as he could tell where had KF...where had Wally gone?<p>

"Dickie Bird!" Robin whipped around; Joker was standing behind a chair with the crow bar glittering in his hand. When had he learned his identity?

He shook his head; there was no way he knew who he was. "This is a nightmare." He told himself. Wally appeared in the chair in front of Joker. His goggles were on the floor behind them and the top of his costume had been pulled down revealing his face.

"Let's see how much this hurts." Joker cackled slamming the crowbar against the side of Wally's head. The chair he was in started tipping sideways but Joker smashed the crowbar against the other side of Wally's head righting the chair. "I don't want to have to pick him back up if you catch my drift."

Robin bolted forward but was stopped by some sort of barrier. All he could do was helplessly watch as the Joker smashed every little bit of life from his friend.

"Rob-" He mumbled before Joker brought the last blow against the back of Wally's head. Life drained from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Wally watched Robin jerk in his sleep, "KID FLASH!" He suddenly screamed arching from the chair. He had no idea what Robin was dreaming about but he looked towards the jokers sadistic smile and gulped, "So you're Flash's little runt eh? I'm going to enjoy playing with you. Lil Robbie never lets me have any fun. Maybe you'll do better."<p>

KF was terrified. This guy smashed their knees for fun and now he wanted to play with him. Where the hell was Batman?

Joker pulled a switchblade from his pocket. "Let's make sure everyone who ever see's you knows exactly who you are." He mumbled moving closer. It was the most terrifying thing that had every happened to him and he could do little more than grunt in pain and the joker carved the lightning bolt symbol into his chest. He would not scream he needed to be strong.

"I didn't expect you to be such a strong young lad; well I'll have better luck next time I guess. Maybe I'll make a new crow bar just for you." He cackled poking the fresh wound on KF's chest, he couldn't help the little yelp that escaped his lips. The joker laughed and turned back to Robin who was starting to thrash.

* * *

><p>His throat was soar for crying out to his friend. It was pointless though, he wouldn't move. Harley was behind him holding him up by the hair. "C'mon lil man keep your eyes on Mr. Jay, I think you'll be more than excited to see what he had planned next." She whispered pulling his arm behind him uncomfortably.<p>

He looked over at Wally once more but it wasn't him, Bruce was sitting there staring him down. "I'm so disappointed in you, how could you be captured so easily."

"I-I only had one mask, KF was faster."

"Excuses." Bruce looked away disgusted.

Tears streaked down his face, "Batman, I'm-"

"He's all yours; I never want to see him again." Joker stepped out from behind him and slit his throat. "BATMAN!"

He dropped to his knees. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to call him Bruce, it was like if he said it that made it real. The tears weren't stopping anytime soon and he hung there limply. Not only had his mentor disowned him but there was no making it up to him now.

"Oh Dickie, it's time for the real fun now." Joker said bringing the crow bar over to him.

He didn't even flinch during the barrage of attacks against him. He just lay there.

"Did I break you already bird boy?" He cooed into his ear.

"This isn't real." He mumbled dizzily. Sometime into the beating he realized that if his bones weren't breaking it couldn't be real. It brought hope back.

He needed to wake up, "Wake up!" He told himself.

It was hard to concentrate, he felt bruised and stiff. "WAKE UP!"

* * *

><p>Again thank you all for your support The next chapter will be up in a few hours once I've written it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm burning through these chapters really fast. I could probably make them longer but this gives you the chance to take a break between chapters ;)

Well I hope you enjoy, I'll warn you now that it ends on somewhat of a cliffhanger but I guess all the chapters have been doing that haven't they? Well anyway I'll probably have another chapter up in a few hours.

* * *

><p>Alfred greeted them as they climbed from the batmobile. "There is a message waiting for you sir."<p>

Bruce nodded and pulled the cowl back, "Alfred I have to tell you about Dick."

"I've seen the message sir, I am fully away of master Richards situation. Just get him back." Bruce nodded and motioned for Berry to follow him.

They pulled the video up on the screen. Joker waved. In the background you could see the boys. Dick was unconscious and thrashing against his restraints and Wally was breathing heavily with a bloody lightning bolt on his chest.

"Bruce, our babies." He glared at Barry and returned to the screen.

"Heyo batty baby I have your little brat here as you can see. Why is he so easy to catch I have to ask you? Oh well either way he's mine now."

"Is he always like this?" Barry asked. Bruce nodded.

"But of course it just wouldn't be as fun without giving you a few hints as to where I am. I'll let you look around the room." He said taking the camera from Harley and started recording the room.

"BATMAN!" Robin yelled in his unconscious state.

"Don't mind him; he's just in the middle of a nightmare hallucination." Joker waved him off. The room they were in was surprisingly spacious. Bruce assumed it would have been used as an office. He could tell it was probably part of some kind of warehouse. There was no way Joker would have made it that easy.

Barry was gripping onto Bruce's cape, "Where are they?" He whispered.

"I don't know yet. We'd better call Clark..." Just the uttering of that sentence told Berry how severe the situation was.

* * *

><p>Robin was finally coming to. He blinked to clear his vision and quickly found KF, "Kid are you ok?" He asked worriedly.<p>

"I'm glad you're up. You lied." He whispered. Robin was confused. "You said everything goes numb, it doesn't."

"I know..."

Joker was back, he could feel it in the air. Almost hear the silent laughter which soon turned to loud obnoxious cackling. "Jokey what-" The crow bar ripped across his face, thankfully not shattering his jaw.

"Boy Blunder, you woke up too soon." He growled. "If you don't start entertaining me I'll have to take more of my boredom out on your friend here." He motioned to KF. "Maybe I'll give him a smile to match the lightning bolt." He winked.

"What do you want?" Robin asked spitting blood from his mouth.

"What do I always want?"

"A good ass kicking?"

CRUNCH. His wrist was smashed. He could feel pain, it's all he could think about but he could move his fingers it wasn't broken.

"A good show, and you always deliver Robbie."

He breathed through the pain glaring at the Joker. "There's always a good show with you around. I am growing tired of this game though. Maybe it's time to break your wings."

Robin smiled, even started laughing. "I'll always fly Joker, nothing you do can change that."

"Oh I'll try anyway if you don't mind." He started cackling once again and smashed the crow bar against Robin's chest. A few ribs broke. "Oh of course you're too strong for this. But," He pulled his switch blade out, "can you stand up to this?" He asked and sliced down Robin's leg.

He grunted stifling the scream that was about to erupt from him. He didn't care what happened to him but he needed to keep Jokers attention until Batman got there. He could already see Wally breaking. Joker noticed his look to KF and stopped his assault. He pulled a new crowbar from against the wall, it was yellow and red with a lightning bolt on it.

SMASH. He broke 2 ribs.

Crunch. He broke his wrist.

Hit after hit he broke Wally little by little, small cried were coming from his friend. He could tell he was trying with all his might to stay strong. "Oh tired of me already Jokey? I was thinking about our last confrontation and I gotta tell you something." He'd caught Jokers attention again.

"What could you possibly enlighten me with boyo?"

"Your tricks are getting old. The old crowbar smashing? Give me a break, I've had worse."

CRACK. His head throbbed. Thankfully he wants to keep him alive longer and didn't break anything. Joker reached for his switchblade again and carved a very big, very deep J into Robin's chest.

It burned. He'd never felt anything like it before, no matter how he tried to breathe through the pain it didn't stop. Joker was moving excruciatingly slow and cackling the entire time.

* * *

><p>"Clark, if you find them please wait for us?" Barry asked. Clark nodded and flew out to search the warehouse district. "Why aren't we going that way Bruce?"<p>

"Because I don't think he's there but I'd rather be safe than sorry." They climbed into the batwing followed by Alfred.

"Why's he coming?" Berry asked switching back into Flash mode.

"He's a surgeon."

Everyone was silent as they desperately hoped that his abilities wouldn't be necessary.

Batman had a hunch. The room he'd seen in the video reminded him of an abandoned theater that had been altered into a parade warehouse. He'd captured clay face there once before and some of the rooms looked exactly like the room he was holding the young heroes in.

They agreed they would keep in radio contact with Superman so he could help if they found the boys, or so they could rush to him if need be.

"Alfred you will wait in the batwing once we land, understood?"

"Yes sir."

Batman nodded and turned the plane on.

* * *

><p>There were no doubts in his mind that there would be a hideous scar when this was done but he breathed his first few breaths free from the continued burning and focused on pushing the pain away from his thoughts.<p>

"I have 2 doses of the scarecrow juice left, I've decided to be generous and give the other to your friend kay Robbie?"

No response. SLAP. "Answer me when I'm speaking to you!" He screamed.

"D-do whatever." He choked out.

With the smile plastered once again on his face he injected both boys and left the room.

"Rob?"

"Hm?"

"You're the bravest kid I know."

"Hm?" He asked turning his head as far as he could to see his friend.

"I-Ah-I know you were...tr-trying to keep...huh...keep him away..me..."

"Try...fight.." Robin slurred back to his friend.

"W-hat..is...thi..s?"

"Nightmares."

They were fighting against the drug as best they could. Having the severe injuries they each had did not help their fight. "He...he's go-ing...going to...kill us...isn-'t he?"

"Bat...Batman wil..ll..ll..will come."

"Hmm." He mumbled dozing off into the nightmares.

"Wal- KF...Sta-y..stro-..." Robin soon followed.

* * *

><p>Robin's nightmares were different this time. He remembered they weren't real first of all. Maybe it was a side effect of being dosed once before, maybe he was just better prepared this time.<p>

He must have been going into shock because these rounds of nightmares were different tortures. First he was thrown into a pool of ice until he couldn't breathe then dragged into a fire until his skin burnt. He watched his friends die, he watched his families die, he even watched himself die a few times. But he knew deep down this was all just a bad dream. The only problem was that even in his dreams when he was hit, kicked, punched or slapped he felt it.

Then he woke up and felt Bruce hugging him close, "I knew you'd come." He whispered.

"Shhh little bird, save your strength."

He was confused; he'd never heard him call him any pet names before. It didn't matter though Bruce was here to save him and Wally that was all that mattered. He clung to him letting the tears roll down his cheeks, "I thought, I thought maybe you weren't coming." He admitted.

"Sh, I'm here."

Something sharp pierced his side. He looked down to see a blade poking him. A look of shock crossed Batman's face and they both dropped to the ground. "Dick." He whispered. Blood pooled around him.

"No no no no no no NO!" Robin screamed crawling to his mentor. "You have to be alright. Bruce wake up, you can't leave me behind." He cried out. Bruce was unmoving.

"I killed the Batman!" Joker cackled behind him. This was how he was going to die. There was no escape. He couldn't walk with a shattered knee, Batman wouldn't be saving him.

He opened his eyes Joker was waiting for him. When had he been tied back to the chair?

* * *

><p>We're getting close to the end. It'll be 2 Chapters more, 3 at the most. I may do some sort of epilogue thing as well. Either way thank you everyone for your support and words of encouragement. Thank you all! Like I said there will be another update in a few hours, I may even finish it tonight.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your support and encouragement. I really appreciate it and so does my ego. Well I hope you enjoy and I just noticed that I've been spelling Barry wrong the entire time so please pay no mind to it I'll eventually fix it...I hope...

Updated AN: So I have updated this chapter just slightly. There really isn't too much that I've changed. Instead of hitting the artery in his leg Robin has now been stabbed in the side. I received a comment about it that made a lot of sense to me so I decided to take their advice and change it up.

* * *

><p>"Batman to Superman, any sign of the boys?"<p>

"Negative Bruce I've checked them all."

He'd suspected that would happen, after all that's the reason he was flying towards the abandoned theatre. "I'm sending you the coordinates, I'm pretty sure they're here."

"Roger, superman out."

* * *

><p>Wally opened his eyes. He felt heavy. His leg throbbed, everything about him throbbed. He looked around him. He couldn't walk, his knee was shattered. He remembered that much.<p>

The room was dark. He could tell there were other people in the room but until the lights were on he couldn't figure out whom.

A scream cut into his thoughts, Robin was here somewhere.

Robin appeared on the floor in front of him. Beaten badly, bleeding out from somewhere. "Rob." He whispered crawling to him. There was no response, no breathing, just nothing. He was alone in this trap.

"Wally..." Coughing. Uncle Barry? "Wally..." More coughing. It sounded like his uncle but he couldn't see.

"Shut up Allen." A figure moved through the shadows, he recognized that voice.

"Father?"

"You were always such a disappointment, now look at you. On the ground bleeding, captured so easily."

The room lit up revealing 2 chairs, one holding his uncle the other holding his aunt with his father standing between them. His father pulled a gun from behind his back and Shot his aunt. "NO!" He cried watching her fall forward. His father smiled as he raised the gun to his uncle's head and fired. "NO! What have you done?" He screamed trying to move to his family. His uncle slumped forward joining his aunt. Blood was left pooling around them.

"We can be a family now." He slurred obviously drunk. He marched up to Wally and slapped him across the face, "Not happy to see me?" He asked grabbing him by the scuff and pulled him to his feet.

'No' he thought as his father forced his weight onto his bad knee. The pain was electrifying as it ripped through his body. He collapsed to the floor panting.

"Weak." His father said and kicked his stomach. He couldn't think.

His father stood above him kicking and punching wherever he could, taking extra care to hit his injuries. What did it matter? His family and best friend were dead. Was there anything left in life to live for? He stayed silent and still while his father took 6 years of rage out on him. He didn't make it, he couldn't stay strong any longer.

* * *

><p>The hyena's patrolling the boundaries gave them away. Batman practically jumped for joy, discretely, that he was right. They were going to save their boys and everything would be fine.<p>

He landed the plane leaving Alfred inside. "Ready?" He asked Flash who nodded. "Remember the joker is sneaky and dangerous. Be careful or we won't save them." Flash nodded again. "And remember, we need to be quick or we won't be in time."

"What's the situation?" Superman asked landing next to the two.

"We think the boys are inside but once he knows we're here we'll only have a short amount of time to get to them."

The men all nodded their understanding and split up.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes Joker was waiting for him. When had he been tied back to the chair? "So Robbie boy are you ready to play some more?"<p>

What was the point in fighting neither of them was escaping unless Batman told Flash they were here but why would he do that. Did he even know Wally was with him? He looked over at the unconscious boy, was he still unconscious? His nightmares were starting to muddle together. Where was Bruce's body?

"Why so serious boyo?"

He shuttered. Something wasn't right. A large crashing sound distracted both himself and Joker. "Looks like we have some company eh chum? Well I guess I'll just have to go and greet my new guests." He pulled a gun from his coast, "Of course I can't leave you two in suspense now can I? I must admit you've kept me entertained long enough. It's time to end this before the clock runs out." He cackled as he aimed the gun at Wally.

"No!" Robin cried out as he fired piercing KFs right shoulder. The bullet shot clean through his shoulder, good it wouldn't be fatal.

"I wouldn't waste such a quick ending for you though boy blunder." He had the switchblade in his hand again. "Hmm now if I remember my schooling properly there should be a good spot right about here." He snapped digging the blade deep into Robin's side. Blood started leaking down his side. "Oh goodie I hit a sweet spot, that's going to take some time there. Well Robbie boy it's been grand knowing you." With a final bow he exited the room.

Wally started stirring from his unconscious state. "What?" He mumbled.

"Wally! I've never been happier to hear your voice."

"Rob? ROB?! You're alive?!" He cried snapping from his drowsy state.

"It's ok buddy it was all nightmare juice. I think someone's here to get us." He whispered. The blood was still dribbling down his side. His side was on fire. "Crap." He muttered shifting in his chair. Now he had to worry about whether their saviours would make it to them in time or not before he bled out.

"When did I get shot?" KF asked hissing in pain.

"Like two minutes ago, I think it shocked you from your dream. These drugs must have been powerful if you didn't feel it right away. We have worse things to worry about though dude. I uh, I've been stabbed." He needed to get out of the chair and figure out something. He had already lost so much blood and was starting to shake. His body was hitting its limit.

Thankfully Joker left them a little present. He didn't pull the blade from Robin's side before he left. It only took a few curses and some crazy manoeuvres but Robin managed to wiggle free and get his arms in front of him. He held the blade in his hand taking deep breaths. It may have been keeping him from heavily bleeding out but maybe if they got free they could get out of there faster. He tried to pull the knife out. There was too much pain and the bleeding had started to pick up. He wouldn't last long enough to do anything if he pulled it the rest of the way out. With his hands now in front of him he was able to use his mouth to get them untied. He was then able to get himself free of the rest of his bindings. He crawled as best he could to KF and untied him.

"You look like a ghost man." KF said sinking to the floor next to him. Their entire experience hadn't been nearly as scary as this moment here. Neither of them could escape without help and Robin might possibly bleed out before help arrives.

Robin tied a piece of his tattered cape around KF's shoulder bandaging up the gunshot wound as best he could.

"It's all gonna be cool buddy, they're coming for us. We just have to wait it out." He mumbled. The boys leaned against each other both for comfort and to keep themselves up.

Robin knew if he lay down there was no getting up and he needed to stay awake. They were both shaking badly. KF started humming a song. It was a nice distraction.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to manoeuvre the building. There were the same old traps waiting for him, he didn't think the Joker was expecting him to actually find the place. He probably thought even if he did find the place that there wouldn't be much waiting for him. Need to move faster.<p>

"Bats what's shakin?" Joker asked stepping into his view. Batman had him by the scruff before he could blink.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

"Aw daddybats has come out to play has he? Well you'll never get it out of me, my lips are sealed."

He put his hand to his communicator, "Batman to Superman, have you found them?"

"You have the man of steel helping you? No Fair!"

"Shut up!" He snapped shaking the Joker. The wind stirred behind him and he turned around to find Flash restraining Harley. He nodded his gratitude, if you could call it that. They cuffed the villains and called for Gordon to bring them to Arkham.

"I found them. I'll wait for you before I go in." Superman replied over the com-link.

* * *

><p>"Rob stay awake man." KF pleaded shaking him.<p>

"Tryin..." He mumbled back.

There was so much blood and it didn't help that his body was throbbing. He was starting to show similar signs of shock, it would only be a matter of time before they were useless to each other.

"Man if we don't make it out of this I just wanted you to know you've been an awesome friend and it's been an honour knowing you."

"Don'...talk like...that." He mumbled shoving KF's hand from his shoulder. "You...too." He added. "Wally?"

"Hm?"

"My...name..is Dick...Greyson."

"Bruce Wayne's kid?"

He nodded.

"Cool."

They slipped back into a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Inside that room was his son. He wasn't sure what he was going to find but Clark said they were sitting upright, they weren't dead. It took all his strength to not rush into that room but he needed to check for traps. It would be just their luck to find the boys only to set off a bomb.<p>

Everything seemed clear and they burst into the room. It was worse than they had hoped. There was blood everywhere and the boys were barely conscious. Both mentors rushed to their boys' side. "I'm here." They both whispered.

Robin felt warmth spread through him. Someone had picked him up and was whispering comforting words into his ear. "Batman?"

"I'm here. You need to stay awake though Dick, that stab wound it pretty bad."

"Figured...already." A soft chuckle warmed him right to the core. He was safe, Bruce would take care of him.

"Wally son, can you stand?" He shook his head. In one swift movement Berry had grabbed his nephew and was headed to the batwing. A cry of pain stopped his short. "What's wrong?"

"What isn't?" Wally mumbled shifting in his uncle's arms. "I just want to go home." He would never admit to the tears running down his face and he was glad that his uncle wouldn't either.

Bruce scooped Dick up and rushed back to the batwing. "Alfred, he's bad. Stab wound, lost too much blood. Work fast." He blurted and placed Dick on one of the two tables set up. Clark climbed into the plane helping Barry put his nephew on the other table.

"Master Bruce, I can fix some of these injuries but they'll still need a hospital. I can sew up his side but I didn't pack anything for a blood transfusion." Batman nodded starting the plane. He turned the autopilot on and returned to the back to help Alfred.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. Longest chapter yet. If you aren't as down for the long chapters my apologies I'm used to writing them longer. For those who love them great works for me to. Anyway 1 more chapter to go for sure maybe even a 2nd one andor an epilogue.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank everyone for their support. I'm really happy with how things are turning out. I cried a little writing this so hopefully this impacts you just as much as it impacted me.

Updated AN: This chapter was also slightly updated. It just needed to have a few things changed to carry over the changes from the previous chapter.

* * *

><p>The hospital had been called and an emergency team was waiting on standby to treat the boy wonder and the young speedster. They were both badly injured but luckily Alfred was able to patch up the most dangerous of them.<p>

Dick had lost consciousness half way to the hospital but Alfred had managed to stitch up his side, the giant J on his chest and the cut down his leg. There was no point touching the broken bones, the hospital could deal with those.

Wally was barely awake as they landed on the roof of the hospital. Alfred had sewn up the lightning bolt and bear trap wound. He mentioned the bullet wound was not fatal and he would be fine but it didn't change that he was going into shock. Once he could relax a little his body had started shutting down, he was shaking and sweating, he was too hot and too cold. He couldn't do much but watch his uncle's worried expression. "Tell me I'm gonna be ok." He slurred weakly.

His uncle smiled uncomfortably and nodded.

"If-if you don't believe...it how-how can I?"

"Shhh kid you're strong, I have faith in you."

"Not an answer." He muttered.

Bruce moved to the back of the plan and pulled out two pairs of clothes. He tossed one set to Barry and motioned for him to change his nephew then did the same to Dick.

No one had ever seen Bruce as gentle before as he was dressing the boy. He followed it up by tattering the shirt and jeans and coating them in the blood from the table. "What are you doing?" Barry hissed as Bruce moved to do the same to his nephew.

"Sh, I won't hurt him." Bruce whispered gently. "If we admit them as two boys who were hanging out and were kidnapped it'll be easier than trusting the staff not to remove their masks. I'm just making it appear like they were wearing these clothes the entire time." Barry nodded taking hold of his nephew's hand.

Wally would never admit how much he needed to cling to that hand for assurance. He would never admit to the fear in his eyes or the tears streaking down his face. He watched with curiosity as Bruce sat next to Dick and gently smoothed his hair, who knew the god damn Batman would ever show any signs of affection.

The hospital staff were ready as they landed the plane. Bruce and Barry pulled their cowls back over their heads returning to business mode. "We're going to drop you off and go change then we'll be right there in the waiting room." Barry whispered to his nephew as they wheeled the boys off the plane.

"We found them left do die in a warehouse with the joker. Our surgeon did the best he could but they are still in need of medical attention. His knee has been shattered, his wrist is broken, there is a bullet wound with a clear exit wound on his right shoulder and a few broken ribs. We tended to everything else." Batman said motioning to Wally. "This one has various broken and bruised ribs, a fractured wrist, shattered knee and like the other boy most likely a few more bruises and scratches. He's lost a lot of blood, our surgeon stitched him up but he lost consciousness about 10 minutes ago. His breathing is laboured but his heart rate is steady if not slow." The medical team nodded and took off with the boys to the ER. It took every ounce of strength Bruce had to walk back into the ship.

He needed to know that his ward would be safe, he couldn't lose his son. He had Alfred drop them off fully changed a block from the hospital and promised to be back with Clark and the car. They nodded and rushed into the hospital.

"Our sons are in here." They blurted out to the nurse. After a few harsh words and rushed conversations the men were standing outside a room watching through a window. Both boys were receiving surgery, Wally was having is shattered knee replaced and Dick was being prepped while receiving a blood transfusion.

It was nerve racking watching the light in his life so close to death. He had never believed in god but Bruce found himself praying to him and Dick's parents not to take that boy from his life.

Barry was standing solid next to him pale as a ghost. He could see the worry etched across his face and was relieved to see the same look reflecting back from him. Those boys may not be theirs by blood but their sons were in that room fighting for their lives and they were trying with everything they had to help them.

A shrill sound penetrated the room. Suddenly all eyes were on Dick as his heart stopped.

'No no no no no no no no no this couldn't be happening. Not Dick, anything but please don't take Dick from him. That boy was so full of life, please God anyone help my boy. ' Bruce thought desperately, letting a tear slide down his face.

"Clear!" He could numbly hear the voices as they desperately tried to save his son but all Bruce could think about was how dazzling and blue his eyes were when they were open and full of life. He couldn't lose that. He'd trade his life for Dick's if he could. He watched them work on him, using the paddles and just as he was starting to lose hope a tiny blip in the monitor appeared. Everyone stood back and watched as another blip appeared on the screen.

Dick was alive.

Tears were freely running down Bruce's cheeks and he didn't move away from the hand on his shoulder comforting him. Dick was alive and that was all that mattered. But they weren't out of the woods yet, they had to stabilize him and continue with the surgeries. He knew it would be alright thought, he could feel deep down that the worst of it was over.

Hours that felt more like days later the men stood next to each other looking down into the sleeping faces of their boys. They could finally breathe a sigh of relief, Dick and Wally were safe.

"Thank you for finding my boy Bruce." Barry choked out.

Bruce nodded his own throat soar from the tears he'd been shedding.

They each took up a space between the beds and while seeking a hidden comfort from each other grasped the hand of their son and waited.

* * *

><p>There will be a short little epilogue coming up next chapter but after that I'm going to do a one shot for both Dick and Wally about the after effects of this story.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright again I just want to thank every single person who took the time to review my story. I've put so much into it and it makes me so happy to see that you're all enjoying it. This is the last chapter but have no fear I am writing a one shot, at least I think they're going to be one shots, for each guy.

* * *

><p>Alfred and Clark returned as promised but excused themselves almost as quickly. It was clear the men needed to be left alone.<p>

Neither of the boys had stirred since their surgeries. Their breathing was normal but occasionally a wince of pain would etch itself across their faces. With a few soothing words from their mentor the pain would dissipate and all would be right again.

"I know he's not mine," Barry whispered rubbing his thumb along his nephew's hand, "But it's hard to remember that sometimes."

"He's yours Barry. The day you made the decision to protect him from harm was the day he became yours, there's no point in denying it. He's your son." Bruce whispered turning to his, friend?

Barry returned the look with a grateful nod. "He's your boy too isn't he?"

Bruce nodded. He and Dick had never discussed it but Bruce loved him. He thought of Dick as a son and hoped that someday the feelings would be mutual.

"Well looks like they'll be off the team for a while." Barry said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't help.

"They each had a kneecap replaced; they're going to need physio." Bruce replied.

"Who cares right now, they're safe and that's all that matters."

Wally started shifting so Barry stood to close the curtains. Bruce stopped him. "But he'll see-"

"That's fine. If they can stay strong together through this there's no need for secret identities between them."

Barry nodded with a smile on his face. He would never expose this secret, the Batman was afraid to sit with his ward alone without any emotional support. Bruce bat glared at him.

He laughed and patted Bruce on the shoulder.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally whispered weakly.

"I'm here kiddo." Barry said taking his hand. Tears started streaming down the kids face; Bruce stood and closed the curtains giving him some privacy with his uncle. It gave Bruce a chance to speak with Dick, even if only one of them was awake.

Wally looked up to his Uncle letting the tears slide unhindered. "That was the scariest thing I've ever dealt with. The Joker is psycho."

Barry nodded pulling him into a hug as best he could. "When we walked into that room and saw you boys I- my heart stopped Wally. You were so pale and there was so much blood everywhere."

"Not much of it was mine-"

"I know that now." He said cutting him off. "I was so worried about you kid."

"Dick said he'd be coming for us. I was so happy and relieved to see you with him." He whispered clinging to his uncle. He shot back wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Barry cried trying to help.

"My chest burns, my knee aches, I can't move." He whispered.

Barry chuckled, all these things had been dealt with and it wasn't surprising the pain killers were wearing off. "You scared me kid. You've been patched up already."

"Doesn't take the pain away." He mumbled grumpily.

"Look when the hospital clears you we'll go home and your aunt Iris can make your favourite dinner."

"Doesn't take the pain away." He mumbled again. Barry laughed. His boy must be feeling better if he could sulk.

"They had to replace your knee cap." A wave of panic crossed Wally's face. "You'll need some physio but you'll be able to walk on it."

"But-but will I be able to run on it?"

"I think so. You'll just have to take it slow ok?" Wally nodded. He would never do anything to ruin his chances of running again.

Bruce poked his head in through the curtain, "Sorry to interrupt."

"Holy crap it's Bruce Wayne. Is Dick going to be alright?"

"How do you know his name?" Bruce narrowed his eyes. Barry threw a hand over Wally's mouth.

"What do you need Bruce?"

"You know Bruce Wayne? How? Oh my god he's Batman isn't he?"

"Wally shut it!"

"Dick mentioned his name when...when we thought...when we weren't sure if we were going to make it." He mumbled. Bruce nodded and pulled the curtain separating the two open.

Dick was still ghostly pale and unconscious in the bed next to his. But the machine attached to him beeped steadily. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Like you he'll need lots of bed rest and physio, but otherwise yes." Bruce held tightly to Dick's hand, "Neither of you will be fighting crime anytime soon, maybe never."

"You can't do that!" Bruce turned to Wally surprised. "We chose this! We know the consequences just as well as you do! What makes it ok for you to risk yourself but we can't?"

"You're just kids."

"So what? You were worried about him weren't you? Do you think he isn't just as worried about you when he isn't around to have your back?" Bruce was silent. "We sit around waiting hours sometimes to make sure you come home!" Wally revealed more than he'd intended to and looked to his uncle who seemed shocked. "I worry." He mumbled looking down.

Bruce wasn't sure how to respond but thankfully something distracted everyone. Dick was groaning and attempting to move. "Sh, sh, don't move." Bruce said softly pushing Dick back into the bed.

"Wh-where?"

"You're at the hospital."

"Joker?"

"Arkham. Gordon called to confirm." Dick nodded sinking back into the bed. He noticed Bruce's hand in his and took extra care not to move so Bruce wouldn't notice.

"We'll be moving you boys out of here as soon as the doctors give the ok. They wanted to keep you for a week but I informed them we had the recourses at home to care for you." Dick nodded closing his eyes. He was going home.

Barry pulled Bruce outside out of the boy's range of hearing and watched them chat amongst themselves. Dick was still incredibly weak but they seemed overjoyed that they were both safe.

"Wally can't leave here; we don't have the resources you do."

"You'll stay at the manor until he is well enough to travel back to Central. It'll be safer for them there."

Barry was reluctant but nodded. The boys would be moved in a few hours once the doctor had been given the chance to check them over. He would relay any last minute instructions to Alfred so he could care for the boys.

"If they are indeed going to return to a life of crime fighting they'll need the best care they can receive. I will not have my so-...Dick fighting if he isn't at his best. One slight limp could cost him his life."

Barry nodded. He whole heartedly agreed, if Wally wasn't at his best he would not be returning to that life.

"I will take care of their recovery. Dick trusted Wally with his identity, if I am going to trust your boy with his life I want him to be at his best as well."

Was he for real? Batman was not only telling him how awesome his nephew was but he was also fronting the bill for his care. "Oh I would never stand in the way of your charity work Bruce." Barry said winking.

The boys were brought to Wayne Manor and received top notch care. Wally had been excited at first but as the weeks passed and his Uncle spent less and less time Wally became quiet. Dick was far more distracted by his own nightmares to notice his friend's distress.

The time came when Wally was healed enough to leave Wayne Manor. His uncle was there to pick him up. "Ready to go squirt?"

"Mm." Wally mumbled limping towards him. He had changed into his KF uniform and folded strapped his crutches to his back. He wouldn't be running home, his uncle had planned to carry him. He was looking forward to going home.

Dick was at the door sitting in one of the two wheel chairs at Wayne Manor. They were both able to limp around and walk with crutches but Dick was further behind in their physiotherapy, he had to wait until his stitches were removed and healed before he could even start attempting to use crutches. That didn't stop him from tearing the J in his chest twice before he gave up and waited to heal.

He helped his friend out of the chair and pulled him into a tight hug, "See you around man."

"Later bro."

It would be sad to part ways but it was also hard not to be happy for some time alone. They were both going through a lot mentally and emotionally and needed the time to process.

* * *

><p>So that was it. Again I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I would like to put an extra thanks in to all of you who followed me chapter by chapter and took the time to review, especially to those who took the time more than once. I really appreciate all the feedback. Look forward to my 2 one shots Broken Wings and Broken Heart.<p> 


	8. Update

Hello! It's been a while for some of you. As promised I'm updating you all and letting you know that I'm currently writing a story set after this one. It's called shattered. Tim and Bart have been captured by an unexpected group of Gotham villains. It's up to Wally and Dick to save them. Old scars are remembered. Rated T for violence.


	9. Update 02

Hello everyone! I'm currently working on another fic based after this one. It's going to take place during the episode "homefront". It's called Troubles on the homefront. Kind of a cheesy title I know. Just for timeline purposes Broken Allies takes place pretty soon after Artemis joins the team.

Troubles on the homefront as I mentioned is based on the episode "Homefront". Other than Super Boy and Miss Martian there are no pairings. It'll focus on Robin the most but alternate to KF as well. Artemis will play a big roll in it as well. Spoiler warnings for anyone who hasn't already watched the episode.


	10. Content Update

Hello everyone! I updated Chapters 5 and 6! I just wanted to post a little something so everyone knew what was going on. I did put an updated authors note explaining the changes. I'll just write them here too. I received a comment about one of the injuries Robin received that made complete sense to me so I just wanted to fix it.


End file.
